Being Human
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: Since I have never seen anything on an Humans POV I decided to do this. How a 'Human' thinks in the Dbz universe. Read and and Review please. =D


Hi all who reads! This is my first POV story, and I tried. So if I goofed up or did something stupid tell me, okay?  
  
Well Of course I don't own Dragonball Z, Or else I would be out making a sequel to Dragonball GT! Gotta keep the dragon alive!  
  
Well now on with the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Human. That's what I am. I have no super powers, I can't fly, and I don't really know if I can fight. I'm one in a thousand who lives in West city capital. I have a family. I have also died countless times, but by some weird happenings, I was brought back. How? I don't know.  
  
I guess Kami thought it wasn't my time yet. Or those 'special' people had something to do with it. Yes, I might be crazy, but I don't think Mr. Satan is the world savior. Deep down I don't think anyone believes him. I surely don't.  
  
He didn't beat Cell, those 'special' people did. The ones with funny clothes and blonde hair. Yes, that boy was a strong one. Stronger then any normal human. I also sometimes have weird flash backs of some pink tall guy. The last thing I saw was a blue light. Then black.  
  
I guess I died again.  
  
But it's hard to say. This world I live in is rather confusing. I think its funny though, how such 'special' people could live in my lifetime. Blending in with us like normal Humans. Like me. It's just amazing.  
  
The other day when I took my family to the World Tournament, for example, those boys who won the junior division, I bet they were apart of that special group of saviors. I look at my son sometimes and wonder if he would/could ever be apart of that.  
  
He doesn't fight either. He's more like a scholar, thanks to his mother. I'm proud, I guess.  
  
Tomorrow I have to go to work in the office. Another plain day on this rather indulging planet. I don't mind, really. But I do wonder what a day in those 'special' people, persons, either or, is like.  
  
Are there other threats I don't know about? Does it really matter to me? Yes and no. I'll always come back I suppose. But living like that, all the time can be depressing if you think about it. Oh well can't dwell on it.  
  
I laugh at myself.  
  
Only if my friend Fred could hear me now. He loves Satan. Posters all over his cube at work. That's a bit much I think. He's now working on pictures of that new fighter, Mr. Buu. That name sounds so familiar to me, why? I just don't know.  
  
As I stare out my family room window in my apartment, I can't help but wonder where those 'people' are. Do they have families? Kids maybe? While watching the Cell games on the 'movie' version I bought at the Tournament, I find the one pair look alike.  
  
Father and Son maybe?  
  
Yes, perhaps. The one in the orange, and the smaller one in the purple. I think they were related. That big green guy, I have seen him before. I just know it. The short guy with the tall black hair. Wasn't he alien attacking Earth a long time ago?  
  
Confusing, yet again.  
  
I guess I might want to go to bed now. I'll check on my little ones first then slip into my own room. My problem is that I think too much. At least that's what my wife, Sarah says. I agree, but just can't help it. She doesn't believe in the possibilities of other, stronger life.  
  
I do, and I always will.  
  
But when those 'special' people aren't there anymore what will happen to me? My kids and wife? Whatever will come will come. I could enroll my son into Karate class. Hmm. Sarah might yell at me for that. My daughter might like it also. For all I know it might be up to me one day to save the Earth.  
  
Maybe to give some energy.  
  
I don't know. As I reach behind the sofa to grab the cord to shut the blinds, I notice a small orange ball go zooming past my window. How weird.  
  
I laugh again.  
  
Not really. I'll never understand, I'm just human after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
End.  
  
~*~  
  
What did yah think? Like it? Now all you have to do is click that little lavender box to the left of your screen! Bai now! 


End file.
